


Judith Butler

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cissexism, Dildos, Dragons, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Werewolves, because Len likes variety, changing pronouns, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: The team comes across a matriarchal pack of bona fide monsters who despise men of all ages and species.When they meet Leonard Snart, they're a little...perplexed.(trigger warning: cissexist language/logic, but it gets a kick in the ass if that helps)





	Judith Butler

**Author's Note:**

> hey my life sucks have some genderfluid Leonard Snart

When the Legends crash in 2255 England's moors, they find out quicker than usual how fucked they are.

Now that Amaya's gone back to her time, there's only one lady left on the team. Even if she's Captain, it's a Big Deal for the werewolves that've formed their own empire in North York that the Legends have more hot dogs than tacos. (Damn, Mick's hungry.) See, here's what the Eyre pack does: whenever a male of any roughly humanoid species wanders into their territory, either by some kinda offering ceremony, accident, or arrogance, they string him up, "milk him" (actual quote), then kill him and feast on his flesh. Even if the male disguises himself, it's no use: these werewolves know a male instinctively, their magic honed over generations to innately recognize one on sight.

Which brings the team to now, as Mick tries not to cry laughing. Strung up or not, it's a great view for watching Leonard Snart stand in the middle of these wolves with a raised eyebrow and cocked hip, and watch the wolves growl and snuffle at each other.

They don't know what to  _do_ with Snart.

"That's my partner you're gonna stick that in," Len's saying, eyeing the slicked dildo one of the two-legged ladies is holding. "And I don't share."

"What  _are_ you?" the alpha snarls, her status allowing her to retain speech even in her big furry form. She's been saying that on and off for about ten minutes now.

Mick can see from the other guys on the team that they're just as confused. Sara, from her throne of fur and pretty girls, looks like she's piecing something together.

"You have a penis," the alpha snaps.

"Thanks for noticing," Len drawls.

"Then you  _must_ be male! But why―" the wolf snarls again, showing some impressive teeth.

Mick kinda wishes they'd just stick the dildo in. Watching Len swagger around a buncha wolves like they own the place gets him going.

"Hey, now. Sometimes a cigar's just a cigar, lady." Len smirks. "But if it helps, sometimes I use male pronouns. Variety's the spice of life."

Ray makes a noise against his gag. Mick takes the excuse to look at his dick again. Because, really, how can he not?  _Damn_.

"What are you?" the alpha repeats.

"I'm a thief," Len replies. They move their wing in a pseudo-wave. "Also a dragon, but don't worry your pretty head. I got a nice shifting spell, courtesy of my partner. The partner that you're not gettin'  _squat_ from."

Aw, Lenny.

Sara meets Mick's eyes. She looks about as close to laughing as he is. Also maybe as turned on, and hey, Mick's not blaming her.

"Tell me, Eyre," Len continues, "those guys you killed. You ever come across one that didn't have the, ah,  _equipment_?"

A ripple goes through the wolves.

"Funny," Len says, "it's almost like you don't need a penis to be male. Just like you don't need a vagina to be female. It's 2255, ladies." They tut. "Get with the times."

Mick's turning red. Would that he had a camera. With any luck, Gideon's recording from the ship. Waverider's not too far away; ze could get a good shot of Leonard Snart giving a lecture on gender―or lack thereof―identities to a bunch of futuristic matriarchal werewolves. 

Because that's exactly what they do. Extensively.

Mick's legs are falling asleep.

But he's still ready when Len uses their slow prowl around the camp to cut him loose. Iron's a  _bitch_ on his blood, even if he's only fae from his mother's side, but Mick doesn't let that slow him down.

Afterwards, the camp's on fire, some of the team's bleeding, and Mick's pretty sure he's got a fang stuck in his shoulder.

Ray turns to Len and says, "So  _that's_ why you wear skirts!"

Len scrunches their face, unimpressed. "I wear skirts 'cause they look good and I like 'em," they say in their patented 'get out of here with your heteronormative nonsense' voice. It's one of Mick's favorites, even if Len'd used it a lot on him when they first met.

Ray ducks his head, sheepish. "Oh. Uh. Sorry."

"Why'd you have to take Vanessa out?" Sara says, "I liked her."

"Less whining, more escaping," Mick says, "I'm hungry."

Len drapes their frost blue wing around him as they head back to the ship. Mick finally relaxes.

Jax hastily zips up his jeans. "I did  _not_ need to see any of that. The dicks, I mean."

"You hang out with Haircut all the time," Mick points out. Ray makes an affronted noise.

"Also Nate," Len adds, putting some extra nasal on the name. Nate also makes an affronted noise.

Before either of them can start yammering, Gideon shuts the door and happily suggests a break for the evening. Mick grunts and stretches, satisfied. Nothin' like an impromptu vacation.

"You've been quiet," he tells Rip on his way to the galley.

Rip starts out of his reverie. "Hm? Oh. I suppose I have. It's nothing, Mr. Rory."

"Sure about that?" Sara asks.

"Quite sure. Only..." Rip glances tentatively at Len. "I have been―given some food for thought, as they say."

Len smirks. "Do you now?"

Rip clears his throat. "I bid you all good night."

 

After a nice fuck, Mick takes a bag of chips from the compartment under his bed and starts munching.

He asks if Len enjoyed milking him.

Len smacks him with their wing.

 

"So," Mick says the next morning, "what'll it be today, boss?"

Len's head slowly tilts. After a beat, the answer is a firm "She."

"Nice."

Len puts on her jacket and boots and stands in the most masculine ways possible the whole day.

Ray gets mindfucked.

It's the greatest thing ever.


End file.
